megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonia Strumm
Sonia Strumm, known as in Japan and as Sonia Sky in the English anime dub, is a character from the MegaMan Star Force series. Basic Info Sonia Strumm is an assumable 11 or 12 years old. In the games, she was a pop singer until she met Geo Stelar, when she rebelled against her manager and retired(only temporarily). In the anime, however, she just wants to sing songs that she wrote herself instead of those written for her. In the midst of these two events, she encounters Lyra. She has a crush on Geo Stelar, but like most other females in the games, has not outright admitted it, but strongly pushes it to the audience, this can proven a few times in the Star Force game series. In Star Force 3, if you chose to save Sonia's bag and not the others in Alohaha, you'll get a scene with Geo and Sonia, Geo talking about how he is scared of the ocean at night then Sonia offers to hold his hand so he isn't (in which he wholeheartedly agrees), then they go on to talk about the times they had together and she thanks Geo for being her first brother and other things. In Star Force 2, if you went to Sonia's Personal Page after forming a BrotherBand with her and looked at her Secret Message, it'll say there's this cute boy she likes which the player will automatically assume is Geo. Link for Sonia's Bag:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cf18jvkbBoQ&feature=related Game History Sonia "composes songs for her deceased mother in Heaven." She notes that her mother passed away because of a disease that made Sonia's mom critically ill. She notes that her mother was sick in bed a lot for a year. Little is known about Sonia's deceased mother, as she never appeared in flashbacks(except for Sonia's story about her mother on AMAKEN's roof.) Lyra encountered her when she fought with her manager. Together, unwillingly turned into Harp Note, She is forced to face MegaMan, or Geo Stelar, who helped her during her conflicts with her manager. After becoming an ally to MegaMan, she grew to like Geo. Sonia finally invited Geo to a date in Times Square, where Luna Platz eavesdropped. Then Ophiuca showed up. Luna did an EM Wave change with Ophiuca to become Queen Ophiuca and ruined Geo's and Sonia's date. In MegaMan Star Force 2 on the Air Display boards, Sonia says "When you're tired, give yourself a boost with Soniavita D. I'll always be here cheering for you."(also used in the anime) How she got her Star Carrier is unknown. Also, a possible Auto Brother says in those two months this game takes place in, Sonia's come out of retirement. Like the prequel, Sonia asks Geo out, but instead of going to Time Square, they go to Wilshire Hills. It is here that Sonia admits what made her want to go back into singing, which was her inspiration from Geo's attitude. She recites a quote that Geo said when Mega Man defeats Harp Note in the first game. This was "I know how you feel, and I want to help you." That is also what made Lyra turn over a new leaf. At Wilshire Hills, they go to a museum. The exhibits are then being stolen by Solo. She and Geo EM Wave Change and try to stop Solo from finishing stealing all of the artifacts. They succeed but then Omega-Xis swallows a OOPArt, Solo's original planned artifact to steal. Later in a fight with Solo, she is trapped in a teleporter and is dropped into an unknown location. She later resurfaces in the Bermuda Maze as Dr. Vega's ally. She got persuaded by Hollow because they said they will not hurt MegaMan anymore. Later, Lady Vega still attacked MegaMan, and Rogue was about to finish MegaMan off, but Harp Note saved MegaMan. Even though she saved him, she still won't come back. Therefore she also cuts their BrotherBand and fought MegaMan. When she loses, she realizes her mistake and helps MegaMan defeat Rogue, and ultimately Hollow himself. In MegaMan Star Force 3, she is officially allied with the Satella Police and is registered under Project TC - a registry of those who are allowed to legally perform Wave Change - as No. 004. She stars in a drama show and is about to perform her last live concert when she invites Geo and co. to WBG Studios. When Taurus Fire attacks during the filming, Geo transforms to MegaMan and defeats Taurus. At that time, the director decided to have MegaMan co-star, instead of Belle, her assistant. Belle's Wizard, Ice, was not happy that Belle lost her role, and gets corrupted by a Noise card to transform into Diamond Ice. Diamond Ice attacked and froze multiple objects at the Studio to prevent Sonia from performing. Eventually, MegaMan defeats Diamond Ice and saves Sonia's performance. At Alohaha it is revealed that Sonia really loves eating BBQ. Not only that, but during that event, it was also revealed that she could swim. If the player chooses to save Sonia's bag, a scene plays out in which both Geo and Sonia show signs of liking each other. Like her"Summer Vacation" wallpaper, her swimsuit is nearly identical to how she's pictured in that event. In the anime, it was also revealed that she partook in something called the"Popstar Charity Swimming Contest," which she apparently won. Her swimsuit she wore there must've embarrassed her, because when her manager showed it to her, she freaked out about not being able to wear it. The reason for this is unknown, but there is fan speculation that after she came home from it, the kids laughed at her. She then vowed she would never be seen in that again. Sonia also assists MegaMan in his quest while he combats the Dealers, often traveling with him and members of WAZA throughout the second half of the game. Anime History In the anime, Sonia "Sky" Strumm hopes to write original songs instead of merely performing those that she is given. Lyra tries unsuccessfully to invade Sonia's heart, so is forced to take control of her while she sleeps, which fails during a fight with Mega Man, in which it is revealed that Sonia has control over herself as "Lyra" Note, her EM Wave Form. Lyra's decision to break ties with the FM Planet lies in both her friendship with Sonia and her belief that fighting Mega Man is not productive. Sonia still has a romantic interest, seeing as she (as Lyra Note) is constantly bickering (and yelling) with Luna over Geo (as Mega Man). She even asked flat out who Geo likes better (in those situations, Geo just says they're all friends to avoid angering either of them, although he has a closer relationship with her due to the fact they spend more time together). In the Tribe season, Sonia travels with Geo all over the world to recover OOPArts. She is more perky and excitable, but is usually bored when not with Geo, so she gets mad at Geo when he doesn't invite her along on a mission. Cancer Bubble is now her bodyguard (though she doesn't need one and this is further implied by the fact that Cancer is a terrible fighter). In the anime her personality is quite different than that on the game in which (overall after overcoming her problems in the first game) she is rather cheerful, michievous (this seen mainly when she is with Geo when she covers his eyes) but now she has a very strong personality and is quite easy to anger, so much that she was able to kick coconuts out of a palm tree and launch them incredibly far on the sea (in which it is never shown were they fall but it is assumed that very far) out of anger and frustration with her manager and music composer, she was also able to tie up her manager with ease (though this is mere supposition there are numerous proof that show it was herself on her normal form, this seen as when right after she did this she fought Cancer Bubble as Harp Note but did not look tired, also her manager does not even know that Sonia is Harp Note, implying indeed that she was able to "physically" beat him) Her crush over Geo is best seen here than on the game, so much that when she saw Geo with a girl while on the mountains she decided to cancel her TV work at that time and go with Geo out of mere jealousy. She is also rather impulsive, in the game she prefers to stick to her responsabilities while in the anime she is seen caring less about them, proof of this seen that she has Wave Changed to travel around the world to just relax, caring not about the problems she puts on her manager and fans. Known Songs thumb|280px|Feel Inside In the anime, Sonia is known for her two hit songs, "Feel Inside" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_DN_1Sr3dQ and "I Gave My Heart" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpekMqIysNI. In Japan, she also sings the opening themes, "Heart Wave" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhtpWNEDf5k and "Bounds Wave" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0MatBaZ1XY, also known as "Kizuna Wave". She also sings another song in the first series but we cant find the name, if you watch the series you will probably hear it being played. It most likely may be called "Fields of The Unknown" as these lyrics are most commonly heard in the first series whenever you see her singing, but it may have an official name otherwise. She sings two songs in the games. The first, "Good Night Mama" was sang before her official retirement. The second one "Shooting Star (v3)" was sang after the defeat of Diamond Ice, and it is the only game song to have the full lyrics in the in-game text Name origin English Sonia is derived from the Greek name Sophia, meaning "wisdom." In Hindi, the name means "golden." Strumm has no real meaning, but is pronounced the same as the word strum, the act of brushing one's fingers over the strings of an instrument. Japanese The name Hibiki Misora may be a reference to the 1945 - 1971 singer and actress Hibari Misora. The word Hibiki means sound or resonance in Japanese. Trivia *Sonia's guitar doubles as her Transer, but this function becomes useless when she acquires her Star Carrier. *Lyra uses the guitar as a base for a weapon, similar to how Omega-Xis uses Geo's arm as the Mega Buster and Laplace becomes Solo's sword. *Similar to Geo's resemblances to Lan Hikari, Sonia bears many similarities Mayl Sakurai from the Battle Network series. *Sonia is the only Star Force character who has cut her BrotherBand with Geo twice (first when Geo was confused after his battle with Gemini Spark, and the second when Sonia wanted to protect Geo while she was working for Dr. Vega). *If the player looks inside Sonia's Transer, they will see that she has a Harp Note battle card, even if this is done before Lyra is introduced in the game Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Humans Category:Project-TC